Secular Bonds
Secular Bonds Secular Bonds is a Action Dark-Fantasy RP based around the situations of a private squadron of Kingdom Guiso known as the Compos Mentis. It focuses on the main protagonist, and captain of the Compos Mentis, Marguax, as he travels with his other companions to seek to become the Apocalypse Knight. In order for the entire team to obtain their desires and dreams, they must seek out the Luminescence Cores for assistance, in which they are large Apostolate Structures that contain a legendary power of souls known as Necras. ''' They take on several daunting tasks such as battle the Undruum and the Phenomenon, in which it takes the turn for the worst. The series focuses heavily on existential and philosophical themes, and explores them in the realms of madness in the Feuroan Region, as destruction and chaos ensues everywhere. The series is known to be one of the longest series on PMS. The Cast and Factions The series has a unique vast cast of characters. The roleplay focuses on the Compos Mentis and many of the high generals of Guiso Kingdom as support characters. The Compos Mentis focuses on the characters Marguax, Prestley, Lucius, Gaetana Deceased, and Baxter Deceased. Many of the other roleplayers OCs, such as Daishi, Cinder, Preston, Kerdil, Toadmeh, etc are also inclusion of the Compos Mentis. The supporting cast of characters consist of Lieutenant Corazine, Commander Repriore, Sergeant Major Quas, and Major Portier. The series also consists of villains of the series, consisting on main villains such as Dosenterust Deceased, Oloctus, Usrath, Gethan, and Vulden. The series primarily focuses on different factions of characters, such as that of the '''Undruum, the Human-Dragon Hybrid Organization that focuses on trying to capture all of the Dragons of the world. The series also focuses on Apostolates, ancient extinct race of machines that created the concept of Necras and Necras users. They also created the Apostaries, that are mechanical entities that serve the choice of protecting the Luminescence Cores, but have now gone rogue The Phenomenon, which is led by Usrath and Vulden themselves, the leaders of Doyens, that want to succumb the world with their legendary destructive power known as Zenti. Necras Users are the main faction that the story focuses around primarily, as they are the descendants of the Apostolates; they wield Necras upon birthright due to the influence of the Luminescence Cores power during child birth. This makes them revered as one of the most hated factions of the Apostolates and Apostaries due to their supposed thievery and misusage of their power. The Sorrow Arc ~{Episodes 2-5}~ The Sorrow Arc was the first official arc for Secular Bonds. It starts off with the characters journeying off to their first conflict against the Undruum. Baxter, the Compos Mentis mentor and leader agrees to use his old ship, the S.S Gregory, to travel far off to the shores of Larvensten Kingdom in which they heard a disturbance and supply lines being cut off unexpectedly. As the Compos Mentis heads there, they witness the entirety of the Kingdom turned into a grey veil. The people of Larvensten was swallowed by stone. As the Compos Mentis begin to make their search around the Kingdom, they meet a woman named Kosom Iv, who was at Larvensten for the purpose of trying to find a way to stop the Dragon of Tears, the Dragon that cast a curse against the Kingdom for their sinful nature. She wields the weapon that could repel any curse from Dragons, which made her invaluable. Eventually, the Undruum make their appearance, which were Human-Dragon Hybrid Organization who spend their lifetime of work trying to capture the Dragons of the world. Since the Dragon of Tears would have been a necessity, a small group of Undruum was led by Oloctus, in which they discover the location of the hidden Dragon of Tears. The Compos Mentis face off against them, and eventually the hideout was unveiled due to the Dragon of Tear's sorrowful tendencies. The Compos Mentis and the Undruum make their way to the Dragon, in which they have a showdown. Luckily, due to diamond Kosom Iv wields kept them safe from the Curse the Dragon of Tears tried to use against them. However, Oloctus absorbed the Dragon of Tears using the power of Kosom Ivs' diamond to his advantage. Unfortunately for him, the Compos Mentis defeated him, and they left the Kingdom... to it's fate since the curse wasn't able to be reversed. The Tumble Arc ~{Episode 6-10}~ The Tumble Arc was the second arc of Secular Bonds. Kosom Iv managed to persuade the heroes to head to her own Kingdom, the Tumble Kingdom, in which they would receive their reward for their talents and feats against the threat known as the Undruum. Once they arrive there, they begin to find assistance from King Dores himself, as they begin to assemble a plan to fight against the Undruum to further their plans to offend against the organization. The Compos Mentis and the Duke Floiru began to speak of ways to try and defeat the Undruum. Noticeably the responses of the Compos Mentis is that they only just begun their journies so a solution would to begin to get stronger. Baxter explains that the best way for Necras Users to increase their power was to gain the power of the Luminescence Cores. Fortunately for them, they seemed to have one closeby and King Dores of Tumble Kingdom shows them a location to a Luminescence Core in which they plan to make their journey towards to finally collect their first Luminescence Core to assist themselves on the combat sequences against the Undruum. However, as soon as they head there, they were ambushed by a monstrous entity known as Gethan, which instantly murders and mutilates Baxter. Leaving Marguax to have to take his weapon as his own. Gethan being one of the dangerous entities that lives within the connection of Necras itself, scoffs at them, disgusted by their thievery. Their power was unmatched by the beast that stared at them, but only told them to get stronger. The Compos Mentis leave the Luminscence Core with barely any power absorbed, and their journey back to Tumble continued onwards... The Kingdom Tumbles... Category:Roleplays Category:Non-Canon